A solas con el enemigo
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Fic inspirado en el capítulo con el mismo nombre. Durante una batalla, Gwen y Kevin caen a un portal y aparecen en un mundo totalmente desconocido. Ambos deben aliarse si quieren regresar y el viaje está lleno de pruebas. Gwevin.


_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **A solas con el enemigo**

* * *

Habían logrado con éxito escabullirse hacia el amplio almacén abandonado, y ocultado detrás de las miles de cajas viejas.  
Las órdenes del abuelo fueron claras: esconderse y atacar. Sólo debían esperar su oportunidad.  
La muchacha miró con aburrimiento su reloj. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero era demasiado, hasta para una persona paciente como ella.  
– ¡Se acabó! – el joven de ojos y chaqueta del mismo color, emerge de su escondite. Cruza sus brazos mientras mira hacia su alrededor – ¡Estoy cansado de esperar!  
– ¡Deberías estar harto de estropear las misiones! – rápidamente ella hizo lo mismo que su primo y se incorporó.  
– ¡Hemos esperado por mucho tiempo! – él seguía insistiendo.  
–Ben, Gwen, no queremos que nos descubran – por primera vez una voz suave inunda el ambiente – vuelvan a su lugar.  
–Por más increíble que se escuche... Creo que esta vez Ben tiene razón – confiesa la pelirroja.  
– ¿La tengo? – una mueca de asombro se forma en el rostro del joven.  
–Bueno, en parte – suspira suavemente la muchacha – hemos estado perdiendo tiempo en ser sigilosos. Ya va a ser medianoche y mañana debo madrugar.  
–Lo siento Gwen – su abuelo se acerca a ambos jóvenes – perdí el conocimiento del tiempo, pero haremos rápido.  
–Yo les diré que hora es – y con esa frase, el joven Tennyson actuó con esa impulsividad que tanto lo caracterizaba – ¡Hora de ser héroe!  
La ya conocida y resplandeciente luz verde, iluminó por unos segundos aquel lugar tan oscuro.  
– ¡ **Cannonbolt**! – una vez más, se oyó hablar a Ben.  
–Silencio – el abuelo Max dice de repente, y todos vuelven a escabullirse – alguien viene.

La puerta principal se abrió, provocando un horrible chirrido en evidencia del claro abandono del lugar. Unos pasos retumbaron en toda el área, anunciando finalmente la presencia que tanto anhelaban.  
–Kevin Levin – el hombre es el primero en reconocer al muchacho, entre tanta oscuridad.  
–Genial – en el rostro del alienígena se forma una sonrisa – vamos a darle la bienvenida.  
El joven de cabello negro caminó inmediatamente hacia un sector de las cajas. Abrió una, sacando un arma y puliéndola.  
Ben no se hizo esperar más, y rodó hacia su enemigo.  
–Me honra tu visita, Tennyson – el muchacho exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.  
–Ya es tarde y estoy cansado – declara Ben, antes de sonreír – así que te venceré rápido.  
Kevin absorbió el material de su arma y la pelea no tardó en comenzar. Mientras Ben mantenía ocupado al muchacho, Gwen y el abuelo juntaban todas las cajas que contenían armas.  
La pelirroja toma una de las cajas y al ver que tenía armas, al igual que la mayoría, la agrupa con las demás.  
Kevin se percata finalmente de esto e intenta detenerla. Antes de que pueda hacer un metro siquiera, aparece cannonbolt y de un sólo golpe logra alejarlo.  
Gwen aprovecha y hace explotar todas las armas.

La luz verde vuelve a aparecer y Ben regresa a la normalidad. Kevin se incorpora y, en el proceso, toma una gran manta que cubría lo que parecía una enorme pila de cajas. Los demás se sorprenden al ver un gran portal, en forma circular. Kevin mira a Ben y corre hacia él. Lo toma de su chaqueta y lo lanza por los aires.  
El muchacho choca contra una gran maquinaria e inmediatamente ruidos extraños comenzaron a oírse.  
El círculo del portal comenzó a tornarse de un color azul, mientras arrastraba a Ben hacia este.  
–Buen viaje, Tennyson – sonríe en forma malvada Kevin, antes de correr en su dirección.  
– ¡Ben, no! – unos brazos empujan al joven un segundo antes de que sea alcanzado.  
Gwen es arrastrada y succionada hacia el portal. Su único reflejo fue aferrarse a algo haciendo uso de una cuerda de energía. Lastimosamente, no se enganchó en algo, sino más bien en alguien.  
Kevin no tardó en acompañar a Gwen, y ambos desaparecieron.  
– ¡Gwen! – el abuelo Max grita.  
Antes de que alguno pueda acercarse, la maquinaria al lado del portal comenzó a mostrar signos de problemas, hasta que hizo una pequeña explosión. Tan pronto como esta apareció, el portal se cerró.  
Ben se levantó y sólo una pregunta salió de su boca.  
–Abuelo ¿Que haremos ahora?

* * *

Lo primero que sintió fue un pequeño dolor ya que su cuerpo cayó duro contra una zona bastante rocosa y áspera. La pelirroja gruñó suavemente, levantándose.  
Observa el portal que estaba frente a ella, mientras suspiraba.  
Voltea rápidamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella. Se colocó en posición de ataque, mirando a Kevin fijamente.  
–Vaya, vaya… Gwendolyn Tennyson – la mirada del joven se fijó tanto en Gwen que ella sentía un pequeño rubor formarse en sus mejillas – ahora que te observo bien, eres toda una belleza.  
– ¡Déjate de juegos, Kevin! – ella le grita, esperando sus ataques.  
–No voy a pelear contigo – es lo único que dice, antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar.  
– ¿Disculpa? – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos, alzando una ceja.  
–Ya sabes… Con una chica – Kevin sigue su rumbo, tranquilo.  
Una risa en asombro escapó de sus labios.  
– ¿Una chica? – la muchacha crea una barrera frente a él y Kevin detiene su paso, volteando a verla – puedo vencerte tranquilamente.  
–Si, ya suenas como tu odioso primo – vuelve a evadirla y observa su alrededor antes de mirarla – escucha, debemos caminar varios kilómetros si queremos salir de aquí, hasta el otro portal.  
En su mente, la palabra _"peligro"_ no dejaba de aparecer. Ciertamente no era una situación confiable, pero Kevin acababa de decir algo de lo que ella no tenía la más mínima idea. Si era su única oportunidad de salir de allí, la tomaría.  
–De acuerdo – es lo único que responde, caminando junto a él.  
Antes de que pueda alejarse demasiado, algo la detiene. Él la toma del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo.  
– ¿Y qué obtengo si te ayudo a salir de aquí? – pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.  
–La garantía de que cuando regresemos al almacén abandonado, convenceré a Ben y mi abuelo de dejarte ir – le responde ella en un tono seco, y se zafa de su agarre.  
–Vaya carácter – el joven Levin suspira irónicamente, mientras ambos se dirigen a su destino.

Ambos caminaban a un ritmo moderado. Gwen observaba el ambiente a su alrededor. Toda el área era rocosa y sin vida alguna.  
–Y, dime… – comienza a decir él, acercándose a su lado – ¿Tienes novio?  
– ¿Si notas que te estoy ignorando, no? – la pelirroja mantiene la distancia, caminando a su lado.  
–De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un _"No"_ – responde sonriendo, y ella rueda sus ojos.

La pelirroja suspira suavemente, mientras se sienta sobre una gran roca que había a su lado. Hacía más de una hora que se encontraba caminando, y estaba cansada. Sus pies dolían, sin mencionar que no encontró una fuente de agua y su garganta estaba seca.  
–Vamos Gwen, debemos seguir caminando – el cansancio y agotamiento le evito percatarse de que él le llamaba _"Gwen"._  
–No puedo seguir más – responde con un leve jadeo, mientras masajeaba su sien – no sin agua.  
–Mientras menos nos detengamos, más rápido llegaremos – suspira él.  
La pelirroja junta fuerzas y se levanta, siguiendo su camino.

Otra media hora caminando sin resultado alguno. No encontraron agua, o el portal.  
La muchacha observaba el suelo rocoso. Sus pies se movían en forma perezosa y tonta, a medida que su respiración era cada vez más forzosa. El calor era insoportable a esa altura. Se había despojado de su sweater color azul y traía las mangas de su camisa altas.  
–Kevin, detente – dice ella, mientras él voltea a verla – no puedo más.  
–Vamos, sólo un poco más – la anima a seguir.

Su visión comienza a nublarse suavemente. La figura del muchacho comienza a desvanecerse, y ella lleva sus manos a su frente.  
–No… En verdad… No puedo más – susurra ella, antes de perder el conocimiento.  
– ¡Gwen! – Kevin la toma en brazos antes de que choque con el suelo.  
El muchacho la apoya con cuidado sobre el suelo. Alza la cabeza de la pelirroja y la coloca sobre su regazo.  
Mueve suavemente a la joven, tratando de despertarla.  
–Gwen, despierta... Vamos, no me hagas esto – comienza a ponerse nervioso, mientras la muchacha no mostraba reacción alguna.  
Segundos después, ella abrió suavemente sus ojos y Kevin suspiró aliviado.  
Gruñó suavemente mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Su visión dejó de ser borrosa y lo primero que vio, fue a Kevin observándola.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta y la pelirroja asiente suavemente.  
Se apoya sobre sus codos, preparándose para incorporarse.  
–Cinco segundos más, y te daba respiración boca a boca – vuelve a hablar él, sonriendo.  
Una pequeña risa escapa de los labios de la joven.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta curioso él, ayudándola a levantarse.  
–Ya comenzabas a sonar como si en verdad te preocuparas por mi – susurra.  
–Hey, si me preocupo... Aunque no lo creas, tengo un lado noble – Kevin alza su ceja y se cruza de brazos, fingiendo que estaba ofendido– podría haberte dejado aquí, pero no lo hice por qué-  
–Porque tenemos un trato – Gwen completa la frase, interrumpiendo – ya, sigamos caminando.

Ambos siguen su camino.  
De repente, la pelirroja observa lo que tanto había estado anhelando. A lo lejos, varios metros en el horizonte, podía divisar una pequeña laguna.  
–Kevin, agua – susurra.  
Él observa hacia donde ella señalaba y por poco corren hacia allí.  
La pelirroja llega a la pequeña laguna y moja sus manos en el agua. Se inclina a beber, pero algo lo impide.  
Un grito escapa de ella cuando la toman del cuello, apresándola.  
Kevin, quien estaba más atrasado que la joven, se acerca corriendo al ver eso.

Observa un alienígena que nunca había visto. Una especie de felino, un tigre para ser más exactos.  
–Suéltala – ordena, absorbiendo una roca cercana y preparándose para luchar.  
Gwen trata de zafar, mientras gruñe.  
El appoplexian empuja a la pelirroja lejos y ella cae sobre el duro suelo.  
– ¿Te lastimó? – le pregunta Kevin, ayudándola a incorporarse.  
–No – responde negando.  
– ¡Aléjense de aquí! – les grita el humanoide – ¡Este es mi territorio!  
Kevin se adelanta dispuesto a pelear con el humanoide. Gwen lo detiene, tomándolo por el brazo.  
– ¡Espera! – le dice y él obedece, a regañadientes. La muchacha suspira antes de hablar – no queremos pelear, sólo necesitamos beber un poco de agua.  
Estamos aquí hace varias horas, totalmente exhaustos.  
– ¡Ese no es mi problema! – vuelve a gritar – ¡No pueden beber de aquí!  
–Oye vamos, acaba de desmayarse – Kevin le dice, enojado – necesita beber agua.  
– ¡Esta es mi área y no les dejaré beber de mi agua!  
Gwen observa a su alrededor. Todo el planeta era rocoso, sólo habían logrado encontrar esa pequeña fuente de agua en kilómetros a la redonda.  
–Kevin, este planeta está a punto de desaparecer – saca conclusiones – no hay agua a kilómetros. Él está luchando por los recursos.  
– ¡Escucha humano! – el appoplexian mira a Gwen – ¡Si quieres agua, debes pelear conmigo!  
Antes de que pueda dar dos pasos, Kevin la hace a un lado.  
–Yo lo haré, tu quédate lejos – ordena.  
La pelirroja vuelve a acercarse, para insistir.  
–Puedo hacerlo – le dice, mirándolo fijamente.  
–Sé que puedes, pero yo lo haré – sigue insistiendo.  
La joven suspira, quedándose a un lado.  
–Ahora si – Kevin sonríe, antes de atacar a su contrincante – ¡Prepárate para perder!

Él da un puñetazo al rostro del humanoide, quien le devuelve el ataque. El appoplexian golpea fuertemente a Kevin, lanzándolo a varios metros.  
El muchacho se levanta rápidamente, siguiendo atacando. Logra darle varios golpes, haciendo que retroceda. En tan sólo un segundo, nuevamente un manotazo del humanoide lo lanzó lejos.  
Gwen suspira mientras observa todo, nerviosa. Kevin cae tres veces más, por lo que decide hacer algo.  
– ¡Vamos Kevin! – lo alienta, tratando de que funcione – ¡Tú puedes!  
Levin toma una gran roca y se la lanza al humanoide. Rápidamente vuelve a atacarlo, tomando finalmente el control.  
El appoplexian lo toma del tobillo y lo lanza de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que el joven choque contra el suelo.  
La pelirroja cierra sus ojos inmediatamente, tratando de no ver.  
Kevin logra zafarse y se llena de fuerza e ira.  
Le da un puñetazo al humanoide, que cae duro contra el suelo. El appoplexian se levanta y antes de que pueda reaccionar, un golpe lo deja tumbado en el suelo.  
El humanoide observa a Kevin. Intenta levantarse, pero cae arrodillado por el cansancio.  
Una sonrisa de victoria se forma en el rostro de Levin.

Gwen se acerca a la laguna y bebé agua en forma casi desesperada, saciando su sed. Sonríe y corre a abrazar al ganador.  
–Gracias – dice en forma genuina.  
Apenas se separa, Kevin la toma de la cintura. Su mano levanta su mentón y ella abre sus ojos en sorpresa cuando él la besa.  
Gwen pone sus manos en el pecho de Levin, empujándolo suavemente para separarlo. Él la atrae aún más hacia su cuerpo y, luego de unos segundos, ella deja de luchar y se rinde ante su beso.  
Se separan y ella trata de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.  
– ¿P-Por que fue eso? – la pelirroja da unos pasos hacia atrás, nerviosa.  
Él sólo sonríe, antes de inclinarse y beber también.  
Los gruñidos del appoplexian los hacen volver a la realidad del ambiente que estaban.  
Kevin se acerca dispuesto a seguir la pelea.  
–Kevin – Gwen lo detiene, tomándolo del hombro – por favor.  
Él ablanda su mirada al observarla y ambos siguen su camino.

–No vayas a decir a nadie de esto – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos, caminando junto al joven.  
Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Levin.  
– ¿Acerca del beso? – le pregunta y ella juraría que se volvió a ruborizar.  
–Acerca de nuestra... Alianza temporal – le responde rápidamente – y de ese beso en especial.  
Sus ojos se cierran unos segundos y suspira antes de hablar.  
–Si Ben se entera, me mata... Si no le da un ataque primero – confiesa, susurrando.  
–Pues con más razón – el Kevin que ya conocía vuelve a aparecer.  
– ¡Hablo en serio Kevin! – Gwen exclama, suspirando – no vuelvas a besarme.  
Él la toma de la muñeca y se acerca hacia su rostro.  
–Juraría que te gustó – una sonrisa algo creída y pícara adorna su rostro.  
–Seguro – le responde en forma irónica la pelirroja, alejándose de él.  
Finalmente, luego de unos quince minutos, divisan a lo lejos el portal.  
Gwen sonríe y camina rápidamente hacia lo que había estado buscando todo el tiempo, la salida.

* * *

– ¡Apresúrate abuelo! – Ben camina de un lado a otro, nervioso.  
–Tranquilízate, en unos segundos estará – responde el hombre mientras termina de arreglar el aparato que permitía arreglar el portal.  
– ¡Cada segundo que pasamos aquí, Gwen está con Kevin! – dice casi desesperado.  
–Ben – su abuelo se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros – ella estará bien, sabe defenderse.

* * *

–Finalmente – Gwen sonríe.  
Segundos después, el portal vuelve a encenderse.  
–Bueno... Supongo que aquí acaba nuestra alianza – susurra la pelirroja, volteando a ver a Kevin.  
–Podemos volver a repetirlo cuando quieras – le dice él, sonriéndole.  
Ella rueda sus ojos y voltea, caminando hacia el portal. Kevin la detiene tomándola por la muñeca y la voltea.  
– ¿Qué haces? – ella pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos.  
–Sacando provecho a mis últimos minutos aquí – le responde, antes de acercarla a él y besarla.

Sus labios chocan y la pelirroja cierra sus ojos. Kevin la toma de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.  
Lentamente, Gwen rodea los hombros de Levin con sus brazos.  
Su cuerpo tiembla suavemente cuando la lengua de Kevin lame sus labios. Los abre, dándole paso.  
Ambos se apegan más mientras sus lenguas se rozaban y la de Kevin dominaba rápidamente la de ella.  
Se separan cuando aparece la necesidad de respirar. Los dos respiraban en forma algo agitada, recuperando su aliento.  
–Atravesaremos ese portal, y todo volverá a la normalidad – susurra Kevin.  
–Todo volverá a la normalidad – repite Gwen, asintiendo.

* * *

– ¿Que sucede? ¡¿Por qué no aparece?! – pregunta Ben.  
Antes de que su abuelo pueda responder, una luz resplandeciente sale del portal. Ambos cierran sus ojos por la intensidad de la misma. Cuando vuelven a abrirlos, se sorprenden al ver a Gwen y Kevin allí.  
– ¡Gwen! – Ben corre a abrazar a su prima.  
La pelirroja sonríe mientras le corresponde el abrazo.

El joven Tennyson se separa rápidamente de su prima, al notar la presencia de Kevin.  
Levanta su mano, dispuesto a activar su omnitrix, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Gwen lo detiene.  
– ¡Espera! – exclama – ¡Déjalo irse!  
– ¿Que te sucede? ¿El viaje te ha afectado? – pregunta Ben, incrédulo – ¡Es Kevin! ¡La persona que estaba a punto de traficar todas esas armas! ¡Nuestro enemigo!  
–También es la persona que me ayudó a regresar aquí – le responde y su primo queda sorprendido – nos aliamos y a cambio de que me sacara de allí, le prometí que lo dejaríamos ir. Él ya cumplió con su parte.  
El joven observó a su abuelo, quien con su mirada le indicó que apoyaba a su nieta.  
–De acuerdo, puedes irte – dice algo confundido, antes de alzar la voz – ¡Pero si intentas algo de nuevo, yo-  
–Si, si, lo sé Tennyson, ahórratelo – es lo único que le responde Levin.  
El joven de cabello negro le dedica una mirada a Gwen, antes de irse de allí.

* * *

–Aun sigo sin creer que Kevin te haya ayudado – comenta Ben. Estaban a bordo del camper y su abuelo los llevaba a su casa.  
–Era algo que nos convenía a ambos – le responde ella, en calma – el obtendría libertad y aceptó de inmediato.  
–De seguro habrá sido todo un infierno – asegura Ben. El muchacho bosteza y cierra sus ojos, acomodándose para dormir durante el viaje.  
Gwen mira por la ventanilla recordando el "beso de despedida". Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro.  
–No tanto como crees – susurra antes de cerrar sus ojos también.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Ya llevo tiempo sin actualizar mi fic **"Trouble"** , por lo que decidí hacer este one-shot en lo que tengo tiempo e inspiración para seguirlo._  
 _Me inspiré en el capitulo de la serie (con el mismo nombre), sólo que con la pareja (obviamente **:3** ) de Kevin y Gwen._

 _Quería meter a un personaje que sea agresivo y por el cual Kevin pelee. Inmediatamente los Appoplexian vinieron a mi mente. Estuve investigando y hay teorías de que probablemente su planeta esta casi extinto. Que haya muy pocos recursos y esperanza de vida. Esto daría paso a su naturaleza agresiva, ya que probablemente sea una zona donde reine la anarquía y ley de la vida (donde el más fuerte sobrevive)._

 _Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
